


everything (more)

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: Theo wakes up to Liam having a wet dream. It would be alright, if it weren't for the fact that Liam doesn't seem to want to go any further than kissing Theo.--Or the one in which Mary finally publishes smut.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	everything (more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> So this wouldn't exist with the people who have encouraged me to write again, and who have been so supportive of me writing smut. You know who you are. Thank you so much for being so nice about all of this, you guys rock and make my life a little more bearable.  
> Special thanks to Tara who has found the perfect balance to make me write. You rock girl!

Theo usually prides himself for his ability to read people. This is probably the reason why the situation is so frustrating to him.

It’s been six weeks since Liam kissed him, and way longer than that since he wanted to. Still, he never rushed the werewolf, convincing himself that if things were supposed to happen, they would.

And he had been right, in a way, because Liam did, in the end, break, and grab his face, kissing him like he had been thinking about it for too long. It had been a surprise, and in a way, it had felt like the beginning of something that was finally here to last.

But it’s been a month now, and even if Liam hasn’t stopped, he hasn’t tried to take it any further either. The kisses are nice, and Theo is not one to whine about the way Liam seems unable to keep his hands to himself anymore, but that is all there is. Literally.

Kisses, and roaming hands, and heated moments, until Liam stops.

Every single time Theo thinks they are finally going to share something more, that skin will replace clothes under the tip of his fingers, Liam stops, his face flushed, his lips too red, and his breathing heavy.

Every single time he can feel Liam’s body reacting to his, there are hands gently pushing him away, and an apologetic smile on Liam’s face. Maybe Theo should have said something the first time. Or the second one. Or anytime after that.

But he had been breathless, and still full of doubts about how exactly the dice could have rolled on his favor for once in his life. He had chased Liam’s lips more often than not, and had been rewarded by another chaste kiss, or a laugh.

And it had been enough, in the beginning.

But now, it's starting to get uncomfortable. Especially when he is woken up, in the middle of the night, by Liam moaning in his pillow, his body arching all the right ways, and his hands reaching for something he can't seem to find. Because Theo is apparently a nice person now, he rolls on his back, trying to give him some space.

He is not going to take advantage of Liam while he is sleeping, despite how freaking enticing he looks, and how the sounds he is making seem to go straight to a part of Theo that is clearly begging for attention these days.

He should probably leave the room, and go take a cold shower, but there is a part of him who is still wondering about Liam's behavior, and the idea that he might not be into sex had found its way into Theo's brain a few times. Though, looking at Liam almost rutting against the mattress, it is pretty clear that his mind is interested in the matter. His body, too.

And if Theo did steal a glance, it is only to confirm that, yes, Liam is really into his dream, and no, he doesn't suffer from any inaptitude in bed. Quite the contrary apparently. Which, in a way, is worse, because it means that whatever is blocking Liam in their relationship has to do with Theo, and he has no idea how to deal with that.

He never had any problems getting what he wanted, the attention and interest of girls and boys, and no one ever refused him before. He knows he has grown softer those days, but he still thinks he looks pretty nice, and Liam wouldn't be so into the kisses if he found Theo ugly, right?

He is interrupted in his thoughts by Liam's voice. It sounds more like a gasp than a real sentence, but it is still really hard to ignore the "Theo" that escapes his lips, his eyes still closed, and his hand closed around the pillows.

Theo knows how dreams work, and he also knows that it could mean anything, but he is a man who is wishing for more, and a part of his brain is slowly frying at the idea that Liam is dreaming about him. And that the dream is nothing like what they have experienced together. Call it wishful thinking, but Theo really likes the idea that his boyfriend might be dreaming about him, about them, and about something more than kisses.

He should probably wake Liam. That is definitely what a good person would do, because if Liam has any idea of what Theo just witnessed, he is going to feel bad. Or worse, to feel ashamed. And Theo is not strong enough to face Liam if he is ashamed of the fact he had a wet dream about him.

But Liam chooses this instant to moan again, and Theo is more affected than he should be, especially as no one is touching him, or talking to him, and it is only Liam's voice, hushes and gasps. He swears under his breath, and tries to move. He needs to leave the bed, and quick, before Liam wakes up and they are faced with the situation.

He turns, facing the other side and the bed, and trying to get his breathing under control, grabbing one of the comforters to put around his shoulders. It seems pretty easy, leaving, and wishing for Liam to wake up alone. But before he has time to actually escape the heaviness of the scene Liam moves and one of his hands end up around Theo's arm, feeling his biceps. He freezes, waiting for any sign that Liam is awake, but there is none.

Liam's hand is strong against his skin, barely moving, and his hair is messy from all the times he turned against the pillow. He smells like himself, but also so many other things. Desire, lust, and want. It's a cocktail that hits Theo in the face, and he is pretty sure he smells just the same.

He is still pondering the meaning of Liam's dream, when the werewolf moves again, and this time, he is flushed against Theo's back, and a satisfied sigh escapes his lips. Theo doesn't move, the warmth against his skin too comfortable, and right. It is hard, trying not to dive into the embrace, but he is not sure he would be able to contain himself.

And then, Liam is moving again. His arms have found their way around Theo's body, but his hips are still unsettled, and Theo something hard, and hot, against his lower back. His body's response is immediate, and his cock starts to harden even more. The part of him who wanted to be nice about this is long gone, and he is just about to break, when Liam stops moving, whispering his name again, and hiding his face in Theo's neck.

It's too much, and not enough. Theo is out of the bed, frustrated and almost angry, before he knows it. He doesn't take the comforter, because it smells too much like the mistake he almost made, and he leaves the room without another look. He feels the need to find the coldest part of the house, somewhere where it won’t smell so nice, somewhere he will be able to find some composure, away from the way Liam breathed his name, away from the way Liam rolled his hips. 

The kitchen is pitch black, but he doesn’t need the light. In fact, he likes the darkness, and the comfort that comes in hiding. He is at ease there, able to disappear against a wall, safe from human eyes. He grabs himself a large glass of water, and downs it, trying to think about something, anything, but what he just felt.

His eyes end up on the TV, in the next room, and it is probably his best option to numb his brain. At this hour, he will probably find a documentary on some serial killer, which usually does the trick. He still feel the need to precise that, despite what most people still think about him, murders and assassination do not make him hard.

Contrary to a beta werewolf whose dreams seem a little too precise. And effective. 

He only has time to switch the TV on, and find a program, before there are steps in the stairs, and Liam appears at the door. He has found a pair of sweats, but his hair is still sticking on the side, and his eyes are heavy with sleep. He seems concerned, despite the fact that he looks like he could fall asleep standing.

"Another nightmare?"

And for once, Theo really wishes he could say yes. But lying to Liam is never a solution, he has learnt. So, instead, he shrugs, and Liam makes his way across the room, falling into the sofa and against his side. Theo accommodates him, opening his arms so that Liam can rest against his chest. Liam's sigh sounds a little bit too much like the one he let go of earlier, but Theo focuses on the feeling of his hair against his fingers.

"Did I wake you up?" Theo asks, pretending to look at the screen, while still taking a whiff of the lingering scent of Liam's own dream.

"Nah. Don't think so." Liam yawns. "I just... I must have a sixth sense about you leaving the bed."

"Don't think so. You are very good at falling back asleep in the mornings, especially when you are supposed to get up."

"Not the same." Liam moves his head, until his face is in Theo's neck, and he leaves a quick, perfunctory kiss there. It shouldn't feel special, but it does. Theo never liked people touching him before, and especially anywhere close to his throat. Some would say it's a werewolf thing. Others would say it's a trust problem. He doesn't really care. The only thing he knows is that Liam can kiss him anywhere he wants.

The chimera doesn't try to hide his smile. He lets his hand roam against Liam's back, slowly, and he feels the shiver that rewards his gesture. The memories of the bed are getting farther and farther, and he could almost fall back into Liam's comfort, if it weren't for the small sentence Liam whispers. 

"I was dreaming about you."

And if Theo had played with the idea in his head,, well, it does make a difference when Liam says it. His hand stops, as his brain tries to register what the werewolf just said. He swallows. 

"Oh?"

"Hm."

"... Nice dream?"

Okay, Theo might be digging his own grave, but he is tired, and it is three in the morning, and he has a warm boy against him, who smells like everything he wished for.

Liam's face moves just enough to leave a kiss on his collarbone, and this time, Theo is the one who has to hide the shiver. Especially as Liam moves back to his skin, leaving the smallest hint of tongue against the bone. 

"Really nice dream."

If Theo was more patient, he would probably be able to enjoy the moment. Enjoy having Liam, half-awake, against him, slow and enticing. Enjoy having a bite of what he has been starved for. But he is long past gone now, especially after what just happened. So instead of letting Liam lead the situation, he grabs his chin, forcing him to straighten out in an uncomfortable position. There, he spends a few seconds looking into the blue eyes, enjoying the way Liam seems lost, but still follows Theo's moves. He dives in, kissing Liam the way he would want to be kissed, burning, intense, his tongue playing with his lips, taking just as much as he is getting.

Liam's right hand springs to find support on his shoulder, and he doesn't seem that sleepy anymore. Theo maneuvers them until Liam is sitting on the sofa, and Theo is facing him, his legs around his thighs. He kisses him again, slower, but still enough to make his stomach burn. He waits until Liam is the one chasing him, to put his finger between their lips. Liam is surprised, but Theo is a man on a mission now. 

"Tell me more about the dream."

Even in the dark room, with only the TV to lighten his face, it is easy to see Liam blushing. He looks around them, like he is searching for an answer, and Theo leans until his cheek is resting against Liam's heart.

"What..." The werewolf whispers.

"Checking for the truth." Theo says, a smile in his voice. He doesn't want to force Liam to say anything, but it seems like the perfect occasion to talk about it, and he feels more confident now that he knows that Liam's mind is more than prone to picturing them in a very different scenario.

"Well... We were together..."

Liam's heart beats too fast, but Theo knows by instinct that it has nothing to do with a certain willingness to lie. 

"And we were having a good time."

Liam kisses the top of his head, like he thinks that it is enough, and that Theo will accept his answer.

Theo loves the fact that Liam can be so cute, and at the same time, so attractive, but now is not the time for the softness. Slowly, he raises again, and grabs Liam's hands. He caresses them with his thumbs, taking his time, enjoying the way Liam's heart seems to settle for a second. And then, with a swift move, he crosses them behind Liam's neck, keeping them there with a strong hold. 

And it's not Liam's surprise that Theo is going to remember, but the involuntary bowing of his hips, bringing both of their bodies together.

"Theo!" Liam says, his eyes suddenly darker, but he does not try to escape, and Theo has to refrain from laughing. How could he think, for a second, that Liam didn't want this?

"Yeah?" He says, his voice husky. "You were saying, a good time?"

Liam's eyes are set on his face, and he can see the fight between his need for answers, and his wish to carry on. His hips have settled back, but Theo makes himself the promise that it won't be the last time he will make Liam lose his composure tonight. In fact, now seems like the perfect time to play a little bit more. 

Still holding Liam's wrists, he moves his hips just enough to tease. Liam's response is immediate, as his head falls back, and his eyes close. And maybe Theo is abusing the situation, as Liam was already pretty worked up from his dream, but honestly, he doesn't care. Or more exactly, he cares enough not to. 

"What kind of good time?" He asks, staying still again.

  
  


"Seriously... You are killing me here." Liam whines, looking at Theo between almost closed lids. He licks his lips, and Theo is gone. He picks his body up, enough to kiss Liam. It's messy, and hotter than ever, even without their hands. Liam bites his lips, and Theo licks the pain away. He has to force himself to stop, sitting back on Liam's thighs.

"I'm the one killing you?" He says, breathless. "You are the one who kept this from me!"

Liam struggles against his hold, but Theo doesn't let go. "If you really want me to let go, just say it." And if his tone is a bit challenging, then Liam doesn't seem to mind.

"Don't." The werewolf says, throwing his head back. "Don't let go."

Theo smiles. "Okay." He has to refrain himself from moving against Liam, now. He is hard, and Liam is too, and every touch seems to make his skin burst. Still, he needs answers, and he needs them quickly if he doesn't want to combust.

"So... Mind telling me why you didn't want this?" He asks, and Liam's head snaps, his hair falling in front of his eyes. 

"What? Theo, why do you think..."

Theo is quick to shut him up by squeezing his wrist a little harder. "Don't play with me Dunbar." He says, but his own voice sounds strange to his ears. Almost animalistic, full of desire and need. 

Liam is now trying to move under him, and Theo struggles not to swear at the contact. Liam knows exactly what he is doing, and Theo has to use all the strength he has in his thighs to stop him.

"Playing dirty?"

Liam only smiles, pedantic, and Theo laughs. "God, I love you."

Liam doesn't miss a beat. "I love you too, asshole. Even when you corner me in the middle of the night.

"I didn't. You joined me of your own will."

"To cuddle. Didn't expect... This." Liam moves his head to try to look at his hands. 

"Well, I'm not the one who decided to moan next to my cuddling partner."

Liam's face is flushing again but he doesn't look sorry anymore. In fact, he looks just as starved as Theo. 

"My mistake." He whispers. 

"Still didn't answer my question." Theo points out, and just for good measure, he rolls his hips one more time. 

"Fuck. You." Liam says, eyes flashing.

"I'd love that, but first I think I deserve some kind of explanation." 

"Okay, okay, alright..." Liam closes his eyes, trying to calm down.

"I just... I didn't want you to think I just wanted... We were always so physical, I wanted to make sure... I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

Theo has to stop his teasing, and he almost lets go of Liam's hands. He doesn't get it, it doesn't make sense to him. 

"You wanted to make sure I was okay with... Sex?"

"Yeah." Liam breathes out, and he looks younger for a second. "We never took our time, so..."

"It took you three months to kiss me!"

"Point being, I was the one to kiss you."

"Because I was waiting for you!"

It's probably a weird position to have an argument, Liam's shirt rippled over his navel, and Theo's dick pushing the tissue of his pants, but the both of them are looking at each other now.

"I wanted to give you a choice." Liam says. "I wanted you to... I wanted you to want me."

And it's the tone, the way Liam says it earnestly, the way his eyes avoid Theo, that makes the difference. He has spent so much time doubting people, and now, he can't even imagine Liam would be lying. He lets go of the hands, cupping Liam's jaw instead. He looks into his eyes, blue meeting green, doubts meeting marvel, and he smiles. "You wanted me to want you?" 

He kisses him, because Liam has no idea, but it's the most perfect present Theo has ever received. A choice. An option. A possibility to rule his own destiny at his pace.

The kiss is different. Reverent. Liam's hands are soft against his cheeks, finding their ways into his hair. Theo wants to kiss him for the years to come, and to never let go of this. 

"Thank you." He whispers, against his lips, and he can feel Liam smiles, before he kisses him again, almost playful. 

"If I knew it was eating you up, I would have made it clear weeks ago."

"That might have been a good idea." Theo says, laughing shortly. "Was wondering if you even were into this."

Liam furrows his brows. "Into you? Or into sex? Cause I'm definitely into both."

"I can see... Well, feel that."

They kiss again, and it grows more intense by the second. Now that his intentions are clear, Liam doesn't shy away from touching, and he gets rid of Theo's shirt, before doing the same with his. It isn't the first time they have been shirtless around each other, but it feels different, as Liam leaves a trail of kisses, and wannabe hickeys against Theo's skin.

He has to close his eyes, taking in all the feelings, his hands guiding Liam's head until he is just below his nipple, the warmth of his tongue clashing with the coldness of his teeth.

"Definitely... Should have said... Something." Theo tries, but then Liam is biting, and he doesn't control the way his hips move. "Should we... take that upstairs?"

Liam kisses him again, quickly, before offering him his hand, and leading him towards the room. They stop in the middle of the stairs, because it feels too long to Theo, and he has to push Liam against the wall, despite their precarious situation.

He can feel Liam's laugh in his chest, but he makes sure to cut him short, slipping his hands under the elastic of the sweatpants, and grabbing him, rocking them together for a second. Liam isn't laughing anymore, just whispering a litany of "fuck", that sounds like honey to Theo's ears. He knows he should stop, and that the room is close, but he chases the feeling a few seconds more.

"Room." He says, finally, and Liam nods, almost falling as he tries to run in the stairs, and they both end up laughing, sharing another helpless and messy kiss once they have made it to the top.

The bedroom still smells a bit like Liam’s dream, but it doesn't bother Theo at all. Quite the contrary. He has now decided to make sure the place will smell like them for weeks to come. Liam grabs his arm, making him stumble on the bed, and before Theo has time to find his footing, Liam is on the top of him, kissing him hungrily. 

"Waited too long."

Theo would have a lot of things to say, but now it's Liam's hands against his skin, and he is pretty sure his sweatpants didn't make it in one piece.

He tries to reverse their position, but Liam pushes him against the mattress. "What were you thinking keeping my fucking hands away?" He would almost sound angry if he wasn't leaving another trail of kisses down Theo's stomach. "Love having all the control, uh?"

And honestly? A few months ago, Theo would have answered yes, but it's Liam on top of him, Liam making the decisions, and Liam treating him like a man, a human, someone deserving of the good things and the bad things, and if Liam wants it, he can have all the control he wants. 

But that doesn't mean that Theo is going to let go without a fight.

It only takes him two tries to circle Liam's back with his legs, and a swift move of his arms to push him under his body, getting on top of him before the werewolf has time to understand what is happening. He looks dumbfounded, and Theo kisses the expression away from his face.

"Remember who I am, Dunbar?"

He grabs Liam's hands again, but this time, he brings them to his lips. Slowly, carefully, he kisses each knuckles, and each finger, his eyes into Liam's.

And just because he loves being a little surprising, he doesn't let go of Liam's right hand right away. Instead, he kisses the index again, before smiling, and licking it, slowly, his eyes not leaving Liam's. He can see the way his mouth becomes a circle, and the wave of desire burning through the heavy atmosphere of the room. So, he keeps on licking, going as far as to bring the finger entirely through his mouth, his tongue slowly grazing the skin, before letting go.

Liam is far gone, and Theo would be smug about it if he wasn’t feeling almost lightheaded. He doesn’t remember breathing, but he doesn’t want to miss a beat, a second, a shiver. He lets go of Liam’s hand, and rocks his hips slowly, smiling at the way the other man closes his eyes. “Hope that’s not too much…”

“Remember when I said you were killing me?” Liam asks, almost breathless despite laying on the bed. He isn’t fighting Theo for dominance anymore, just letting himself enjoy the situation, and Theo revels in the way he looks so open, soft and still too much. There is no hiding, even in the dark, for them. Despite everything, it is only them, and time, their bodies falling in sync at the rhythm of their hands. 

He keeps moving carefully, but he lets himself fall against Liam’s chest for a second, kissing the skin that already tastes like salt, and enjoying the sounds he gets in return. It is a different, and new, empowering feeling, being able not to bring doom, but pleasure to someone, and more than that, to someone he cares about. He wants Liam to feel good, he wants him to keep whispering his name like a prayer he can’t forget, and he gets drunk from the feeling of giving. 

He is so lost in his head, that he doesn’t notice Liam’s hands pushing him, and before he knows it, he is going under. 

The mattress is cold against his back, and it is probably a good thing, as his body is burning up. Liam isn’t tentative, not like Theo was a few seconds ago. He gets rid of the few items of clothing still keeping them apart and then, he is all Theo can feel. His body is hard, shaped by the hours spent running around, but Theo doesn’t want softness anyway. He agrees with the way Liam seems to run into him, colliding with him in all the right ways. It is messy, and enthusiastic, and everything Liam is. He is the one whispering now, his voice hoarse and his eyes closing despite himself, despite his sheer need to look at Liam. 

Liam looks like someone who has been kept away from something for too long, his hair wrecked, mouth red, and his eyes hungry. He is quick to grab Theo’s legs, pulling himself between them, and the contact is too much. There is skin on skin, sweat and precum, and two dicks trapped between their bodies. 

It is a bit too much, but only for the right reasons. 

Theo doesn’t shy away from the “

” that escapes his mouth, and he is pretty sure Liam laughs at that, but then they are kissing again, and Liam is moving on top of him, and he is pretty sure he is about to die, because he shouldn’t be having emotions when having sex. Not like that. 

There must be something in his eyes, or maybe Liam has just gotten that good at reading him, because before he knows it, he feels fingers against his cheek. “Hey. Stay with me, alright?”. Liam’s voice shouldn’t sound so good, so alluring, but it does, and Theo nods, being rewarded by Liam’s lips on his. It’s slower, much slower, and it feels like time stops for a while. Theo is grateful for this, for the breath he can’t take but still feel, but he is still aware of the naked body on top of him, and of his dick, dangerously looking for friction. 

“Don’t go easy on me.” He says, as Liam’s eyes open. The answer is exactly what he needs. 

“Wasn’t planning to.”

Still, Liam is the one breaking their embrace, and leaving Theo on the bed, moving into the room with a grace that is more human than anything. Theo’s eyes don’t leave his body, trying to engrave in his memory the hard muscles, the soft thighs, and the bubbly butt. It almost makes him smile. 

“Stop staring at me.” Liam warns, looking into his bedside table. “Theo…”

“You look good.” He says, lunging on the bed. Despite the need to get more, to feel more, he likes that moment, these few seconds where it is just bantering again, but with a fondness he never expected. Thankfully, Liam is quick to regain the bed, throwing the bottle of lube on the side. 

“So…” He says, and for a second, he looks like a teenager again, but there are parts of him that clearly indicate he doesn’t feel hesitant. At all. “Still into this?”

Theo has to stop himself from killing him. He gestures at his stomach, and at the evidence of his involvement in the situation. “Do I look like I have any regrets right now?” 

Liam seems to accept his answer, taking his place back between Theo’s legs, and for a second, there is a devilish look into his eyes. Theo would probably ask, but he doesn’t have time, because before he knows it, Liam is back to kissing his chest, and the biting is way less controled than earlier. 

“You know… They won’t… Last.” Theo achieves between a few gasps.

“I know. I just like them.” Liam answers, smiling at the line of hickeys, and then, he is back at it, going further and further down, until he is so close to Theo’s dick that he can feel his breath against the thin skin. It’s maddening, but also liberating, because he knows, deep inside, that Liam won’t let him go, won’t stop, and that he is just playing. Still, Theo has to make sure he doesn’t seem too nice about this.

“If you don’t…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, as a warm mouth makes its way against his shaft, and he loses the words he wanted to say. Liam takes his time, licking, kissing, and teasing, until Theo is about to grab his head and force him down, before he opens his mouth and just guides Theo’s dick into his mouth. And if it was maddening before, well, that’s another type of madness coming for him, because it finally feels perfect, and hot, even hotter when he opens his eyes, and looks at Liam. Because Liam is into it, and when he moans around him, Theo is pretty sure he is going to explode. Of course, it’s the moment Liam chooses to look at him, eyes dark, mouth stretched, and that’s what makes him tip. 

He doesn’t get time to warn Liam, and it’s even better in a way, seeing his surprise and his acceptance, watching him struggle to swallow, before letting go, some cum still on the side of his lips. He looks like debauchery, but the one the poets would write about. There is nothing filthy or messed up about him. If Theo could keep one memory of his life after hell, it would probably be this one, Liam looking at him, satisfied, still hungry for more, and a bit of Theo on his lips. 

He could probably stay like this, looking at Liam, for the rest of his days, but the werewolf is not done, and he nips at Theo’s hip. “Starter was okay?”

And if there is a whole meal, Theo is not sure he can stomach it all. He just nods, and one of his hands finds Liam’s hair, pulling him closer, so he can kiss him. He tastes himself, and it makes something inside his chest feel satisfied. A part of him belongs with Liam, and if it has to be his come, salty and a bitter, he is more than okay with that. Liam lets himself be kissed, following Theo’s pace. It’s a dance, slow and dictated by two hearts beating in sync. 

Before long, he can feel Liam’s hips moving again, and he remembers that he is the only one who had a chance to come. He moves swiftly, his hand reaching out, but Liam stops him, grabbing his wrist. “No. I want to…”

Theo kisses him, because he doesn’t know how to explain how he feels about that. The wave of want, of need, that just burst through his heart, the tingling in his body, the anticipation. It is not just about the act itself; what Theo wants is more complicated, but he just had a taste, and he knows Liam is the answer to the questions he never allowed himself to ask.

“Okay, okay.” Liam mumbles against his lips. “Let me…” The werewolf pats the bed down, while leaving small kisses against Theo’s throat, swearing a few times before he seems to find the forgotten bottle. “Got it.”

Liam sits back on his heels, and that is a sight Theo tries to burn in his brain. Hard muscles, soft skin, and unapologetic in his desire. They lock eyes, and for a second, Liam seems to notice that Theo is very far from here.

“Are we okay here?” He asks, his voice too low, his tongue licking his lips again and again. 

“We are.” Theo answers, and it’s like a damn has been broken, because Liam’s eyes are unrestricted, and it is close to impossible to follow the amount of emotions here, but there is love, and reverence, Theo doesn’t need more. He closes his eyes, allowing Liam to take the lead, offering himself and everything that he is. It should feel terrible, and frightening, handing that much power to someone, but it doesn’t.

Because Theo knows that no matter how deep he falls, Liam would give his life to make sure he catches him.

There are kisses, again, on the sensitive skin of his thighs, and a pillow finds its way under Theo’s pelvis. He focuses on the feelings, the millions of shivers making their way on his body. He focuses on the warmth of Liam’s mouth, of his tongue, of his touch. He focuses on his own reactions, the way his breath shatters, his fists closing around the ruined comforter, and the waves of pleasure slowly rising. 

One finger. One finger is all it takes for Theo to break. One finger, et four seconds, just the time for him to relax, and he is gone. He keeps his eyes closed, but he doesn’t need to see to know. He hears the way Liam’s breath hitches, he can almost see the eyes on the part of him he has never offered to anyone. He lets himself fall, and feel. He had no idea he could feel more complete. It shouldn’t be the case. He shouldn’t let Liam in, he shouldn’t open himself on his finger, and still, there is no other way to be. Despite Liam saying that he was not going to go easy, he continues his ministrations leisurely, and Theo rolls his hips experimentally a few times, before…

Two fingers. He welcomes them, even if it burns, for a few seconds. He lets Liam split him a little more, a little faster, and he can’t control the moan that leaves his mouth. He doesn’t want to. He wants Liam to know, he wants him to be aware that Theo has never felt something like that. And the way Liam moves, against him, the way he goes slow, trying, says more about them than any declaration. Liam wants him. And he wants Theo to want him. Which is definitely the case, and has been for a while. But just like people need the reminder that they are loved every now and then, Liam’s fingers are whispering confiding in Theo. And Theo makes sure to say it loud. 

“More.”

More Liam. More love, more of them, more of everything they share. Theo wants so much more, and it makes him shiver again, because he has no idea how to ask, how to explain, but he is lucky enough that Liam still understands. 

“Everything.” Liam whispers, like a promise. 

Three fingers, and Theo snaps his hips, trying to follow the movement, fighting through the resistance and the pain, which do not last. He opens his eyes, finally, and Liam is looking at him, mouth half open, like he is taking pleasure in Theo’s abandon. He moves his wrist, working with Theo’s ondulations, and his free hand is on himself. When Theo sees it, he understands that they are about to evolve to something even more precious. 

He fights Liam’s hand for a moment, and the fingers slip out of him as he tries to kiss the werewolf. There is nothing soft now, teeth against teeth, tongues darting and moans breaking the silence. “What…” Liam tries, between two kisses.

“Now.” Theo says, and he sees the spark in Liam’s eyes, and knows he had been heard. Liam struggles to move back, chasing Theo’s lips until the last moment, and it is only then that Theo notices he is hard again, which shouldn’t surprise him, because he doesn’t remember being so turned on, ever. He lays back, opening his thighs, welcoming Liam like they have done it a thousand times before. Liam is breathless, and still, he is looking at Theo like he can’t believe it. It makes the chimera smile.

“Come on…” He says, but before he closes his eyes, Liam’s hand is against his cheek again. “Look at me?” He nods, and Liam smiles, before guiding himself, pushing through the resistance.

It doesn’t compare, it can’t compare to anything else. Because if Liam’s fingers were warm, this, right now, feels like an explosion of sensation. The pain is covered by the intensity of being filled, and Theo has no time to analyze it. He tries to look at Liam, he really does, but he feels his eyes getting blurry, and then Liam is moving, and the only thing he can do is follow, meeting him every single time he comes closer. He is not the only one who is overwhelmed, Liam going through all the words he seems to know, a litany of “Yes, please, god, Theo.” 

The pleasure comes in slowly, small waves ending in his stomach, but it doesn’t stop, it grows, and soon enough, Theo echoes Liam’s word, with the exception of his name. He lets himself be, focusing only on the feeling of being one with Liam. When his eyes allow it, he looks at the werewolf's face, broken, too much like his own. He has no idea how long it lasts, this moment of perfection in which he exists between pleasure and belonging, but he notices the way Liam seems not to control his movements anymore, the way he goes faster, and the perdition in which he starts to shiver.

One of his hands finds Theo’s dick, and he matches his movement with his assaults. Theo comes a second time, just before Liam stills, spilling inside him with a broken gasp. 

They breathe too hard, and it takes them too long to recover, before Liam lets himself fall on the side, and Theo helps him to the pillows. His eyes are closed, and his face is spent, but there is a satisfaction in his smile that makes Theo smile.

They don’t talk, not until Liam grabs a towel he has left next to the bed the day before - “I’ll wash it”, and not before they are both under the covers, closer than ever. 

Liam seems tired, but it is an exhaustion Theo could learn to love, and he is quite sure the same expression has taken its toll on his face. Still, they are looking at each other, waiting. He is the one who breaks first. “So… Was it as good as your dream?”

Liam punches his shoulder jokingly, before snuggling against his throat. “Shut up.”

“I’m just asking.”

One breath, two breaths. “Way, way better.”

It shouldn’t please Theo, and still, he feels warmer. “Good.”

The silence takes back his rights, but they both keep their eyes open. Liam moves every few seconds, and Theo tries to help him find a position, but it doesn’t seem to work. He immediately knows what it is about.

“Ask me.” He whispers.

“Hm?”

“You have something on your mind. Just ask me.”

He doesn’t remember when he has gotten so good at reading Liam, but he is happy with his ability now. Especially when the werewolf sighs against his chin.

“You are not going to leave tomorrow?”

Well, that does the trick. Theo sobers up a little. “Leave?”

“I know it’s shitty of me and that we said we wouldn’t talk about it again…”

“Oh.” He gets it. But Liam seems determined to finish.

“But I just can’t help but wonder…”

When Liam had finally kissed Theo… When he had finally broken their unsaid agreement that they were only friends, Theo had been happy. Happier than he had been for months. And then, the day after, he had flown. It isn’t the thing he is the most proud of. But his thoughts had been so overwhelming, and he had felt so confused… Thankfully, Liam had found him before he had had time to leave the town.

“I am not leaving.” He whispers, before moving Liam’s head until they can face each other. “Liam, I am not leaving.”

The werewolf looks at him, studying him, and Theo feels more guilty than anything. He chases one of Liam’s locks with his fingers, before bringing him closer. 

“Liam. I promise. I am not. I wanted this to happen, and I will be there tomorrow morning. And the morning after that.”

He doesn’t know if Liam believes him, but at least, he seems to give him a chance, sighing as he lays his head on Theo’s chest. “Okay.”

Theo knows they still have a long path to walk, and that it will take a long time for Liam to truly believe him when he promises he will stay. Still, he wants to believe it. He needs to believe it.

“Hey, Liam…” He murmurs, and Liam hums from where he is now snuggling. “Everything, remember?”

He can almost feel Liam’s smile, hidden against the skin of his chest. 

“Everything.” 

  
  



End file.
